Lunar Eclipse
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Bella didn't jump from the cliff. For the rest is everything by the books. But what if she choose Jacob above Edward? Would Edward attack them? And what if Bella had a secret to? A secret of the sea? Some new characters appear.
1. I'll Say Goodbye

The Twilight Saga: Eclipse page …

And with an inscrutable look in his dark eyes he observes how I walk out of his room.

Chapter 1: I'll say goodbye

I step towards Edward who's waiting for me. We get in his car and we drive to his house. When we get there I see Alice with a rare look. I wonder what's going on. 'Did you say goodbye to the dog?" he asks. I look up at him: 'What did you say? Dog? Goodbye? Can't I see Jake when I'm a vampire?' 'Of course not Bella! It's dangerous for a vampire to be with an werewolf.' I feel an anger coming up: 'Do you wanna ruin this friendship?' I see the look on his face. No! No, he couldn't. I get it instantly. 'Your still jealous even when you know that I've chosen you. I can't believe it. I thought that you were friendly and tolerant.' I see his red eyes. 'That was so you'd stay with me. I've been waiting so long to taste your blood again that I'm not going to give that up.' I feel that my mouth is fallen open. What did he just say? I give Edward a punch in the face. My hand hurts but that felt good. Otherwise, he's really devastated that I did that. Alice, who stands next to me, says this: 'If that's your choice, Bella, well, than we all agree. Right, Edward?' I see him nodding. Alice gives me her wedding gift that she would give me on the wedding. But the wedding is of now. That I can tell you. The wedding gift is a motorcycle. It's the one that Jacob and I worked on for a couple of weeks. I step on the bike and drive straight to Jacob. My one and only. How could I've mist this? I've always loved him. It was not Edward but Jacob. I was just afraid that Edward would bite me. I bring the sentences back that Edward said about "the dog". I close my eyes and open them immediately when I hear something. It's the sand under the wheels of the motorcycle. I'm in La Push. I get of the bike and run straight to Jacob's house. I knock on the door. I hear a cough and look aside. Billy sits there in his wheelchair. 'Sorry, I hadn't seen you,' I apologize. 'What are _you_ doing here?' says Billy. He's probably mad at me because I broke Jacob's heart. 'I'm coming for Jacob,' is my respond. 'I've changed my mind.' A little smile is coming on that face, but it disappears quickly: 'He has slipped away. He was very sad and I saw him running into the forest.' Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! He's not going to kill himself. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I've made my mind: I'm going to look for him. I run the forest in and I see the house of the Blacks disappear. I hear a branch. I look up and see a wolf in a tree. He has a sad look upon his face. He jumps towards me and steps into the forest. I know that he's coming back. After a few seconds, I feel hot air coming behind me. It's Jacob. I turn around and look straight into his eyes. He has a serious look on his face: 'Bells, What's wrong? Why are you here?' I think I'm smiling like a freak and say: 'I think I've made the wrong decision.' His eyes are wide open now. He stands a couple of meters away from me, but he comes closer. I step into his direction also. He put his hand on my cheek. His lips met mine and I enjoy it. His lips are really warm and soft. God! I feel a heat coming up. I don't know if that's from Jake's body temperature or me. My friendship with Jacob turned out to be something different. Jacob stops with kissing me. I look at his face and I see a big smile. I'm smiling back, I think. 'Why did you changed your mind?' Jake asks me. 'I think I prefer warmth over cold. I realized that I love you more than Edward.' We are standing there now for a whole minute. He's so quiet that I almost freak out. Suddenly he says something: 'That's not a reason.' I know what he means and I lean forward. KRRRRRR A branch. I hear Jacob growl and turn around. I see my ex-boyfriend. His face is so different. I could almost say that he's bloodthirsty. 'Can you keep the secret of the vampires?' Edward asks me. 'Of course. I think I did that already.' 'Yeah, but that was when I had you eaten out of my hand. Now not anymore.' It's quiet time again, because nobody's saying anything. I hear Jake jumping up and down. Jacob steps right to Edward and his hand is leaning forward. 'If you like, I want to be friends,' he asks. I look at the expression of Edward. 'Well I'm not. Remember, were still sworn enemies. In the love too.' My eyes, who were looking on the ground, come up and I look at him. 'Excuse me, but you two WERE enemies in the love. Got it, Edward?' I see his bloodthirsty look again. He turns around and runs into the dark parts of the forest. What did I ever see in him? He was just in for my blood. That son of a leech. That filthy bloodsucker. He had just seduced me. Jacob turns to me and looks at me with eyes of joy and love. 'I guess we should tell Charlie?' he asks. 'Yes, we should.' Suddenly, I hear thunder. Oh no! I see lighting. Oh no! I run out of the forest into Billy's and Jake's house. Just when I got in, the rain is falling down. Jake comes in. He's soaked. He explains everything to his dad. When he's finished, he wants to hug me. I still see that he's still whet. I step back. When the rain is gone, we take the motorcycle to talk with Charlie. When we get there, my father just locks the door. He sees us holding hands. His eyes fly wide open and he screams: 'Finally.' Wow! I could think that he would be happy, but not THAT happy.

A couple of days later are we sitting on Jacob's couch. I open the letter that Jacob gave me when I got here. I recognize the handwriting instantly: Alice.

_Dear Bella,_

_it's been great so far. I know that we've talked about this and you know what? We are staying in Forks. So you can still visit us. It's even more comfortable for you with Edward not around. _

I stop with reading. Is Edward gone? He just left? Well, it's better for us and for him. I read the letter further.

_I know what you're thinking now: better for you two and for him. But he has joined the Volturi. I know that that's bad, but I think that he wouldn't hurt you. Or us._

_Love,_

_Alice._

He has joined the VOLTURI. Oh! My! God! How could he joined that group of filthy bloodsuckers. I turn my head and see the look on Jacob's face: worried. I give him a peck. He's a little less worried now. I look at the letter once again and lay him on the table. I hope that the Volturi and Edward aren't going to bother us. I give Jake another peck on the lips.


	2. Falling Down

Chapter 2: Falling down

Another couple of days later are we sitting on my couch. Suddenly the bell ring. I get up and open the door. I see a girl with black hair. She steps right in and says: 'Bella, it's awful.' I let her further in. Her eyes are so frustrated. Scared too. Eventually she opens her mouth: 'It's Edward. He has his hands on the family. He's determined to attack you all. Charlie, Jacob, the pack, you, your friends,... everybody.' I think that my mouth is wide open of astonishment. I feel like I'm falling into a giant hole. Like Alice who also fall in a hole and got so in Wonderland. Ow, he's so mean. I'm furious. Jalousie is bad. I turn around and see Jacob. He looks worried. He purse his lips: he's thinking. 'Why do you say that to us?' asks Jacob after a while. He's really really worried. I look at Alice, my best vampire-friend. She responds: 'Because I want to protect Bella, because I want to protect you,... because Jasper dumped me.' That last one is she whispering, but it's still hear-able. Jacob gives me a look. It's a oh-my-god-what-have-I-asked-look. We hug Alice when the tears are falling down on her pants, on the couch, on the floor,... 'He's under the influence from the last gain of the Volturi.' My eyes fly wide open. My mouth is probably like an O. I want to ask who that new "gain" is, but Jacob is before me: 'Who is that new gain?' Alice put her head up and looks in the infinity with a mad look in her eyes. 'That new one her name is Sarah. She can influence anyone, at least the men that is. She has no effect on women.' I don't understand it so well. I look at Jacob and ask before he does: 'Can you explain everything, please?'

_Alice Cullen_

I feel something coming up in my throat when I remember everything. It was just an hour ago when Edward had knocked on the door. I knew that he was coming back. I've seen it in one of my visions. Then I had another vision. I saw black ropes, a fight, a happy Bella and Edward who looked at something with the most desire. Desire to suck something, probable blood, up. My vision was suddenly gone. I looked at the redheaded woman. It wasn't Victoria. It couldn't have been her. She's dead now. She gave a strange look at my Jasper. I hugged him and wasn't planning to let him go. The redhead said her name and I shivered by her name: Sarah. I don't know why I did that, but that name just gave me the creeps. 'I came to ask you something,' said Robert. 'The Volturi agreed with me so I wouldn't reject it if I were you.' 'Was that a threat, Edward?' asked Esmé. 'Since when do you do on threats?' was I asking. _Probably since Bella is with Jacob _I think. I hear a growl. It's Edward. He has reading my thoughts. Carlisle had refused it. Suddenly, the eyes of that Sarah were so weird. Carlisle walked to her and he agreed. I was stunned and so was Esmé. Jasper and Emmet walked also to her. Jasper took her hand. What did he do? They were probably under the influence of that Sarah. That was probably her gift. Her gift as a vampire. Rosalie agreed with the hole thing. Only Esmé and me were not happy with this. Than Jane made her face. I run away and I thought that Esmé did the same, but she didn't. She screamed off pain on the floor. She told me to run away. I did. I ran out of the door, but Jasper was right behind me. He took my wrist and I gave him a punch in the face. The one I've loved was gone for that Sarah. I ran and ran. I was than nearby the house of Jacob and Bella. But I didn't rang the bell instantly. I needed first to calm down. I already smelled Bella's blood and my throat did hurt. After calming down I had rang the bell.

I look up to two faces. The one angry, the other confused. The first is Jacob and the last is Bella. 'So, Edward is a bad guy now?' I give her a look. Duh! Of course! I look again at this beautiful couple. I've knew it the hole time: this was a perfect couple. I don't know why, but it's so. Every time when I saw those two together, it was like fire. I give a sigh and I stand up. 'You can stay here, can't she, Bella?' I look at Jacob. I didn't know that he liked me to. He gives a smile to me. 'Yes, she can stay. Of course she can stay.' I give a smile to the two of them and I think that's my time to say something: 'If there's a fight, than I fight with you. Bella says to me that I can "sleep" on the couch. Charlie is to a congress for police men.


	3. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 3: Can't fight the moonlight

_Jacob Black_

I lay with Bella in my bed. My Bella.

I brought her over here for safety. Alice "sleeps" on the couch.

I'm over thinking the things that Alice said.

I press my lips against her forehead and say: 'Things will work out, you'll see.'

But I'm not so really sure of that.

What if something happens to Bella, my Bella.

I couldn't survive. Her dark brown hair is laying against my chest. Her nails are carved in my skin. It turns me a little bit on. But I keep it under control. Should I tell it now or should I wait. Tell her that I'm you-know-what on her.

Decisions, decisions, decisions. I think it over and over.

Now I'm sure of it: I'm gonna tell her.

'Bella,' I begin. 'Do you know I told you what imprinting is?'

She looks up at me and nod.

'Well, it's never been happened in the Black-family. Now it has happened... I imprinted on you.'

Bella her eyes are calm. It's like she knew.

'I knew it,' says Bella. 'I knew it, knew it, knew it.'

She's really happy about it.

'I knew it because you were always fighting for me. Yes! I just knew you that you are my soul mate.'

I'm a little surprised with what she said. I didn't thought that she was so understanding. She wanted to be my imprint.

I want to kiss her on her forehead, but she lift her head. I accidentally kiss her lips. I want to pull away. Her tongue says now. I kiss her back. I feel her tongue robbing mine. She explores my mouth and I explore hers. But she is suddenly on top op me. I lay her next to me. 'You know that I'm not ready for this. And you aren't ready either. Were going to fast.'

She nod her head and turns around.

I see that she's looking to the moon. It's so beautiful. The moonlight on her face. Like it's paler than normally.

I see the full moon to. I look down at her. Her eyes are so weird.

Suddenly she gets up and unlock the door. She steps out of the room.

I walk after her. I see Bella closing the door.

Alice is gone. She's probably gone for her meal.

I step outside and I'm looking for her.

I see that she's going to First Beach. She steps further and further. Seconds later is she gone. Gone in the dark.

I look after her but I loose her trail by the sea. She went into the sea. But it's so cold. I go back to my house and get in bed. I can't sleep now I don't know were she is.

_Me, the writer_

To understand what happened, we must get back in the past. Not so far. Just a couple of minutes ago.

Bella gets outside and walks to First Beach. The waves are rest giving. Bella her feet touch the water. She runs into the water. We follow her. Ten seconds after she touch the water, she turns into a mermaid. Her tail is brown and yellow. Brellow! _HIHIHIHIHI_

She gives a smash of her tail. Suddenly she's meters away.

_Bella Swan_

I swim to the moonpool at the island right in front of First Beach.

After a couple of minutes I'm at the moonpool. I see the full moon crossing the mountain. I see the little bubbles going up. I feel the magic coming up trough my body... and tail.


	4. Moonlight Shadow

_**I know that's a short one. But I hadn't much time. School and stuff.**_

_Bella Swan_

I wake up in my bed.

How did i get here? I was in bed with Jacob.

That's the last thing I remember.

But than I know it: the full moon.

It was a full moon last night.

Oh no!

I get up and change my clothes.

After my breakfast, cleaning my teeth, washing me and make my bed up, I run out of the house.

I run into the car and drive towards Jacob.

Every time when it's full moon, I get the moonstruck.

I hate it so much.

It's one of the things that's not so great to be a mermaid.

Should I say it to him?

I mean, he said me last night that he imprinted on me.

I hope that he's not going to question a lot about it.

_Edward Cullen_

I step forward to the window in my room. My black cape is still around my neck.

I love it so much. I didn't know that it was so great to have all this power.

And now I can make a war.

That poor little Bella. I'll show her that you can't turn down a Edward Cullen.

If she stayed with me than I could have drink her blood because she wanted me to.

But than she rearranged her thoughts.

God! I hate Jacob!

I will drink Bella's blood even if that's the last thing I do.

But I can't be dead.

That's really great! I'll kill that dog also.

Maybe his companions to.

I'll kill Charlie if I have to. Even her mother to.

Her friends look delicious to.

I'll attack just Forks.

After I killed Bella and the dogs.

_Alice Cullen_

It's still 24 hours until the Volturi will attack Bella and Jacob.

Jacob has warned the pack and I know that things are just going to be okay.

Not because I can see the future.

I sigh because I can't see the future of Bella anymore.

I run out of the house and go to the pack. I see a wolf right in front of me.

He looks at me with a rare look.

What could it be?

_**Yeah! What could it be? What is it with the new werewolf?**_


	5. That don't impress me much

_Alice Cullen_

I look again at the wolf and I laugh.

Wait? Why would I laugh?

_Josh Fluine_

I look at her. And I see something amazing.

She's just so beautiful. Her pointy black hair.

Her lovely smile. Her beautiful face. Her red lips.

Her body.

She's like a sun to me. She is for wat I live. She is my center of the earth.

I run into the forest and phase.

I put my jeans on and run back.

She's still standing there.

I walk over to her and introduce myself: 'Hay there. I'm Josh Fluine.'

I smell her. Yes, it's to sweet, but she's to sweet.

'Hay, I'm Alice. Alice Cullen,' says the golden sun.

Her voice is like music in my ears.

I'm standing in front of her. I wonder how old she is.

'I'm sixteen.' I said that because maybe would she tell her age.

'I'm nineteen,' says Alice. 'I'm actually older than nineteen. I euh...live for already 90 years.'

'Than you know that I'm a werewolf,' I say.

'Yes, I know that,' says Alice with her bittersweet voice.

'Than you also know what imprinting is?' I ask.

'Yes, I know what that is, yes. Why do you ask?'

'Because I just did that too you.'

Her eyes fly wide open. My heart races against 200 miles an hour.

I pull her to my body.

My lips touches hers. I hope that she is enjoying it.

Apparently, yes!

Her tongue is robbing against my bottom lip.

I let her in and my tongue is racing into her mouth.

I just can't think of anyone else.

_Alice Cullen_

I don't know what's going on with me.

I love him. But I don't know him.

But he kisses so good.

But he's a werewolf.

But he's so beautiful.

But he's … so perfect.

He's like my soul mate. Maybe because he is. And I'm his.

I love it, I love him, I can't help it.

He's just so...strong.

My eyes wind open when he touches my waist. He pulls me into the forest.

I let it happen. His hands are under my blouse.

My hands are playing with his shorts.

My left hand is on his bottom.

I drag it to the front and feel something hard.

I pull away and look at him.

Now I'm sure: I'm in love. I don't love Jasper anymore.

I love him: Josh.

_Me_

It's again morning. Jacob is gone because he's checking on the pack. Alice gone either for something to euh... drink.

Bella is still in bed. But than I hear the alarm of her clock.

She trows her clock on the ground and the alarm stops.

She gets dressed and go to the kitchen for her breakfast.

After that is she washing her plate, fork and knife.

'Missed me?' says a cold voice.

Oh no!

_Edward Cullen_

She looks terrified. I take that face into my thoughts. I'll remember that face.

What a kick! I'll never forget that look.

I WANT to bite her. But not before I give her another euh... chance.

I'll bite her than anyway.

'I give you another chance, Bella. If you marry me, than shall I leave Jacob and his hole pack alone. And your father and friends to. I want you to choose me instead of him.'

She steps with a happy face towards me. I close my eyes.

Suddenly I feel a slap on my face. That actually hurts. It really hurts.

I step now towards her and am close to her to bite her. But she slips away and I bite in the air.

She runs out of the kitchen into the fresh air. I follow her.

But... Where is she?

I hear a growl.

No!

Another growl and I concentrate. Jacob! I can hear his thoughts.

I stop and turn around.

I see him in all his wolf glory. I turn around again and run like speed to MY house. I wonder if Esmé is now helping us. Otherwise, I let Jane use her power again.

_Jacob Black_

I look at the forest where that filthy bloodsucker ran in.

I can't help it that a growl comes up trough my throat.

I swear: if he ever do that again, I bite his head of.

I look at Bella and run into the forest. I phase back and walk back.

She still at the same place. I take her in my arms. It's a big hug.

'Don't worry. Everything will be alright.' I try to calm her.

But I can't stop the tears that are rolling over my chest.

I hear something above me: thunder. I see a flash: lightning. And than just waiting at the other thing: rain.

When the first drops are falling out of the sky, Bella runs into the house.

But she's already wet, because just before she opens the door, a hole wave of water flushes over the rain pipe.

When she's in the house I hear the locking of a door. And than a big pouf.

Why did she fall?


	6. When the rain begins to fall

I wait outside and bring everything together: her secret has something to do with water, the moon and other weird stuff.

After a couple of minutes I hear that the door is unlocked by her.

I walk in and look at her. I see that she doubting something. Should she tell me?

'Sorry, I'm just a little scared of water now,' says my beautiful girlfriend. So she won't tell me.

I'm now to curious. I have to ask: 'Bella? Can I ask you something?'

She nods her head and I begin: 'Every time you disappear when you touch water. You've got something with the moon. And I wanna know what the hell is going on her.'

'Jake,' she sighs. 'I want that it was so simple. But I can't. Not yet.'

'Now, Bella. I'm your boyfriend now. You can tell me. I'm not going to judge you.'

She shakes her head.

I wanna know, but I don't want to break her heart. Or her feelings.

'Do you wanna go to my place?' I ask her. She nods her head.

When we get in La Push, she asks to go to First Beach. We walk over to beach.

I feel the sand underneath my feet. Than I see the sea. That beautiful water.

And than I feel it. I can't stand it anymore... I have to know!

I run into the sea and dive into the water. I get back up and look at Bella who's still on the beach.

I go out of the water. I stand in front of her. I get closer, but she gets back.

I put my hand around her wrist.

She looks at me. She's startled. She didn't thought that I should do that.

But I did...

Those last sentences only took one second.

She runs into the sea. She springs over the waves and dives when she's deep enough.

That only took seven seconds.

I run into the sea and dive to. I see a tail. A brown tail. A brown tail? A brown tail!

I look better at the tail and see that it's...Bella. A mermaid? My Bella is a mermaid?

She looks at me and turns around. She gives a slam with her tail and when I look again, I see that she's far away. I run out of the water and follow her smell. The smell is not so strong but I smell it. With my better senses I'll find her. I'm right for the island. I dive in the water and swim. I still follow her smell. It suddenly stops and I dive. I go deeper and deeper.

When I'm at the bottom, I look around. I see a cave. I swim right to it and go trough it.

I swim up and up. I see again a brown tail. I take a hole breath when I'm above the water.

I see that Bella is looking at me. She's out of the water. I look at her and I explore the cave. It's like a volcano. But I can't recall that there's a volcano on the island.

Suddenly I see a passage on the other side of the cave.

I get out of the water and look at Bella.

'I want you to see how I change,' says my love. I touch her cheek with my wet hands.

I count the time: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

Bubbles appear around her body and a few seconds later is she a mermaid.

She makes from her hand a fist and putt it above her tail.

Steam is coming up from her tail. After exactly ten seconds is she human again.

'What did you just do?' I ask.

'I can heat up water, so I dried my tail.'

It's for a minute quit.

'But that's not all.'

She put her hand up and moves it. I hear something and look at the water.

A sort of snake comes out of the water. She lets her hand down and the snake falls down.

I look at her and she put her hand again up. A big drop of water is coming out of the water.

She put her other hand up. I hear something cracking.

While I'm looking at that drop of water, I see that it's turning into a drop of ice.

So she can move water, boil it and freeze it... COOL! No, SUPERCOOL!

She put her hands again up and points to the sky.

Thunder, lightning and wind are coming up. Can she do that to?

I walk over at her and I kiss her. I didn't remember that I'm still wet, so after ten seconds, she lays on the ground.

I lay me next to her and still kiss her. I don't care if she's a mermaid. I like it, so we have BOTH to keep two secrets.

_**Bella Swan** – This takes place before Jacob comes into the pool_

I look at the water. What have I done?

I should told him. We're a couple now. Why haven't I told him?

I would never be a good girlfriend or daughter. I feel all of my emotions coming up.

I'm a monster! I still look at the water.

I see my reflection. It disgust me.

Why am I the chosen one to be a mermaid? But it's a part of me so except it.

I look again at the water and I see a person. A big person. Jacob? Did he swim all the way to here?

Wow!


	7. Miracle looking in my life

**Jacob told Alice that Bella is a mermaid.**

_Bella Swan_

'Bella! Why did you never told me?' asks my best vampire-friend.

'Well,' I begin. 'I wanted to tell you but only on the right time and the right place.'

'Well than, why don't you tell us how did you changed into a mermaid?' asks Alice.

'Well,' I begin again. 'It was … when I still was here. It was the day before I left. I remember like it was yesterday: 

_**FLASHBACK**_

'Bella? Are you coming?' Jacob asked.

'Yes! Wait a minute!'

After I got out of the house (saying goodbye to my parents with: "See you later"), I ran towards Jacob who's was waiting for me.

He had let me in the car and Billy drove me to La Push.

When we arrived their, Jacob and I sailed to the island right in front from First Beach.

Jacob and I explored the hole island and we discovered a beautiful place. It was a little waterfall.

It was already dark so we build our tents. I couldn't get to sleep that night so I went for a little walk.

I went above the waterfall.

When I was on the top and stepped closer to the waterfall, I fell into a hole.

I closed my eyes. I had slide down and I felt the ground again.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a tunnel. I got up and walked trough it.

I found a cave. In that cave was a pool.

I saw a piece of the moon above me.

I saw that there was another entrance in the pool.

So I dove into the water.

But than the moon was right above the pool.

Bubbles came out of the water and flied to the moon.

The moon went to the other side and he was gone. And so were the bubbles.

I swam trough the hole in the stone wall and I was in the sea. I wasn't around the waterfall. I was right in front of the island. I went to the shore and ran into the forest.

The wind dried my clothes so when I got there, I was dry.

The sun went up and Jacob was awake.

'How did you sleep?'

'Very good,' I answered. But I knew that something wasn't right about this. 

'So that's why you weren't in your tent when I wanted to wake you,' says Jacob.

'Huh?' I say. What did he meant? That he was anxious when I wasn't there that night?

'But I love you so much Bella. Why didn't you tell me?'

'I thought that you would laughed at me.'

'Why on earth would I wanna do that?'

'I don't know.'

He looks at me and than kisses me on my cheek.

'I would never ever hurt or laugh at you, Bella Swan.'

My heart makes a jump and I feel Jacob's hot breath against me.

Oh! My! God! I want him so bad. I don't know why, but...

I love him so much. I couldn't live without him.

Probably because he's my soul mate.


	8. Sunrise

_Alice Cullen_

It's only twelfth hours until the battle will begin.

I look at Jacob and Bella who're sleeping.

I look at the clock: 23:59 pm.

Suddenly is the phone ringing. I fall from the couch.

Bella is awake and picks up the phone: 'Hello, with Bella Swan. Who's calling so late in the night?'

_Bella Swan_

I hear a familiar voice: 'Bella, it's me, Emma Gilbert. You know? We were in the same class in kinder garden.'

Now I remember: 'Emma! So nice to hear from you. Why did you call me?'

'Well, I wanted to know how you were these days. Can we come to your house?'

'What, like now?'

'Yes.'

I look at Jacob and I see that he nods his head. 'Yes, you can come.'

'Okay, thank you.' And I hear now a PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Within two minutes rings the bell. I open the door and Emma stands right in front of me.

She has a couple of friends with her. I recognize one of them: 'Cleo? Cleo Sertori?'

'Yes, that's me Bella.'

I hug my two best friends in kinder garden. I still know that they moved when I was what... four or something.

'And who are your other friends?'

'This is Rikki,' says Cleo. I look at a girl with a red T-shirt and a brown pants. Her light blond hair has curls. Her big smile says enough: 'Hello, Bella S. Nice to meet you.'

'Why do you call me Bella S?'

'Because our other friend is also called Bella,' says Emma. I shake hands with the other Bella. She has blond hair and a really cute face if I can say so.

'Somebody wants to drink something?' asks Alice. She runs into the kitchen.

'Since when did you start dating?' asks Emma.

'Since a while ago. Isn't that right, Jacob?'

He hugs me and kisses my cheek: 'Yep, that's right.'

'Nice to meet you, Jacob,' say the four girls.

I see that Alice is back with four cola's.

I take two of the glasses she has in her hands. I turn around, but my foot is stuck behind the carpet. I fall and the glasses cola fall for a part on me and the four girls on the couch.

The four girls try to duck, but there's no help anymore. For me neither.

I change instantly into a mermaid.

I look up when I feel something in my neck. I see four tails. Tails?

I look again up and see that Bella, Cleo, Emma and Rikki are mermaids to.

'Well! You're a mermaid to,' says Bella.

'Yes, I am,' I answer. I wonder what their powers are.

I put my hand above my tail and make it a fist. Rikki does the same thing.

She has the power of boiling.

When my tail is dry, I ask what their powers are.

'Well, mine do you know,' says Rikki.

Cleo put her hand up and I see that the cola is coming out from the carpet.

I put my hand also up and more cola comes out of the carpet.

The four girls look at me with an astonishing look.

'You...you can do that to?' asks Cleo, although it isn't a question.

The cola that is above me, freezes suddenly. I look around and see that Emma her hand is up. She has the freezing power.

I look at the other cola that is above Emma. I put my other hand up and it freezes.

'So you have that power to?' asks Emma.

'Yep.'

'Can you do mine?' asks Bella.

'I don't know. What is it?'

Bella put her hand to the water in the vase on the table.

She has a weird hand thingy. I look at the water and see that it's gelatine now.

My eyes fly wide open and Bella does her thing again. The gelatine is now hard.

Her hand falls down and after a few seconds is the hard gelatine again water.

'This is so great, but do you know that there are other creatures also?' I ask.

'Like what?' asks Rikki.

'Like vampires and werewolves.'

The eight eyes are wide open now. 'What?'

'Yeah! Jacob is a werewolf. Want you to show them?'

Jacob nods and I feel the trembling. I hear a blast and when I open my eyes is there a wolf in my room. A big wolf. My big wolf.

The four girls look excited and I'm a little excited to.

'But are werewolves not the enemies from the vampires?' asks Bella.

'Yes. How do you know?'

'I guessed.'

'Alice is a vampire.'

The four look at Alice and Alice smiles. The four run to the door but Alice stand in front of it.

But Bella already opens the door. The sun is already up and Alice is shining in all her glory.

Alice shuts the door and the shining is over. 'Aren't you supposed to vanish when you're in the sunlight,' asks Emma.

'That are the Romanian Vampires. I'm a American Vampire. That means that we can be in the sunlight,' explains Alice.

The four girls are still shaking like a leaf. 'But there are good vampires,' I say.

The four mermaids look at me: 'How do you mean?'

'Alice don't drink blood from humans. She's a vegetarian: that means that she drinks blood from animals.'

The girls are glad now. Alice sits down with them and explains everything: about Edward, about my previous love for him, about the battle with the newborns, about the coming battle,...

'Why don't we join the fight?' says Emma. The other three look at her and smile: 'Yeah, why don't we?'

'Because it's dangerous.'

'We don't care!'

There is nothing to do about it: the other mermaids are battling to.

It's almost ten o' clock. Alice is gone hunting. I'm waiting in the Black's house. Jacob, Emma, Rikki, Bella and Cleo are sleeping, because they didn't slept last night. I'm sniffing in the bookshelf from Billy. I find something interesting: _"Mythology: Werewolves, vampires and more"_.

I take it and begin to read. Alice was right last night about the subdivision from the vampires. But there's another subdivision: the werewolves. There are American Werewolves and Romanian Werewolves. The Romanian ones are the classical ones: with the full moon and silver. The American is one like Jake.

I look further in the book and I see that Mermaids are in the book to. But there's another subdivision: Shore Mermaids and Atlantic Mermaids. The Atlantic are all time mermaids. The Shore is one like me. But than I see something extraordinary: life time from a mermaid.

I read: _Mermaids are really beautiful creatures_ well thank you _but they can be dangerous. They can have powers that control water and storms. They can have beautiful voices. With those voices can they lure ship men to the bottom of the sea. But what nobody knows, is how long do they live? Well, they live forever. Like vampires and American Werwolves can they live forever._

I close the book with a big pouf.

It wakes up Jake. I tell him everything.

He laughs and hugs me.

Why does he laugh at me?

'Bella! This great! Now can we live forever! Together!'

I don't know how my smile is but I know that I'm grinning.

Live forever.

With my Jacob.

HOERAY!

Why didn't I knew that before?

Now can I love, kiss and pleasure him forever.


	9. Et c'est parti

_**Bella, Jacob and the others are at the place were the fight will be. Everyone is waiting. Bella told the other mermaids that they live forever. When they reach the age of 18, they will stop aging.**_

_Bella Swan_

We wait and wait. It's been an half hour since we got here.

But there's no sign of him or the Volturi.

But then I see black cotes. They're here.

I see a familiar face from a girl. Jane!

Her eyes are red. I see Alec to.

But than I see that new face. And another new face.

That woman has got to be that Sarah girl.

'Well hello, Bella. Did you meet Sarah and her brother Axel? Do you now their powers? Sarah can control men and Axel can control earth.'

His voice was so sweet. But the voices of vampires are always sweet. But I hate that voice now. I hate that disgusting bloodsucker. Why did I love him?

I look at the ones who are standing next to Sarah and Axel. It are the Cullens. All of them; except Alice of course.

She's joining us for the battle. Along the side with Josh. I can't believe that he imprinted on her.

I'm standing behind the others. The hole pack is their to: Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Josh, Leah, some new ones and Jacob. Jacob is standing right in front of me. I see the mermaids scattered: Bella is right in front of Jacob, Emma is on the right of me, Rikki is on the left of me and Cleo is standing at the top. Next to her are Jared and Paul. I see Leah and Quil together with Bella. Sam and Josh are with Alice, who's standing in the middle.

But than I see something else: the three headmasters of the Volturi. I hate them so much.

'Prepare to die!' yells a familiar voice: Edward.

And so the battle begins...

Jasper runs to Alice and reaches to her with his left hand. Oh no! Alice!

But Alice is quicker and reaches to his head. I close my eyes, but see a little tear coming in Alice's eye. Than I hear a hear something. Something like chains that are broken by something. I realize that Jasper is gone. The manipulator is gone.

I look at someone else: Cleo. She is standing right in front of Alec. But she sends a water snake to him and punch him in the stomach. A hole is in that stomach now. Cleo put her hand to him and a whole wind comes up. Alec flies away and bumps in on Rikki. She turns around and gives him a bad look. Her hand is turning into a fist and the lighting hits Alec. He's burning. Two down, a hole bunch to go.

In the meantime is Cleo fighting with Sarah. She trows a bubble water towards Sarah and it hits her in the face. Sarah runs to Cleo, but Emma freezes her face. Sarah can't see a thing I think because she slips and bumps onto a tree. I hear thunder and look at Emma. Lighting hits Sarah and she's gone to.

But...

a new one is their to. And I don't know his name. But he put his hands up and a whole wave flushes over Sarah. So that guy can control water. What is this? Avatar, the last airbender? That Axel controls earth and that one can control water. But than I see something: Axel moves his hands and a huge stone from two meters is coming out of the Earth. He trows it towards Emma. I look at her and screams. It's like everything goes in slow-motion.

Suddenly stands Cleo in front of the stone. She put her hand up and wind blows against the stone. The stone flies slower, but it hits Cleo. She unconscious.

I look at Bella. What is she doing? She does her movement towards the sky. Rain falls on a man who's standing right in front of her: Marcus. But he hate it when his hair lays not good. Ooooh! Now I get it: she's trying to piss him off. Marcus gives Bella a filthy look and runs towards her. Bella is to late: Marcus his teeth are almost in her neck. But she does her movement again and he's standing in gelatine now. I laugh about it. Bella does it again and Marcus is standing in hard gelatine.

I see that the most werewolves are gone in the woods to chase a vampire or two. Leah, Quil, Embry and Jared are in the woods, I think. Jacob fights with, who else, Edward. Edward plants his teeth in Jacob, but my love heals fast so it won't hurt him. Okay, maybe just a little.

I look at Jane who's standing right behind Bella. I yell again and Bella turns around. Her face is frightened. But Emma jumps in front of her when Jane does her thing. Emma screams of pain and falls on the ground: unconscious. She too.

Bella is stunned and does her movement towards the sky again. It's raining everywhere. Except on me, Bella, Cleo, Emma and Rikki doesn't fall a drop. She turns almost every vampire in hard gelatine, but one is to fast for her. He pushes Bella hard. She flies to the other side of the battlefield. She hits a tree and is unconscious too. Oh no!

Rikki is furious now. She put her hand up and makes it a fist. Lighting is coming out of the sky and before I know it, is that vampire burning like hell. But than I see a blond girl: Rosalie. She is standing in front of Rikki. They are walking around and around. But than is Rosalie behind her and she runs towards Rikki. She takes Rikki and climbs a tree. When she's on the top, she drops Rikki. That last one screams and screams. I can't stand it anymore and I putt my hands up. Rikki is hanging above the ground. Right on time. I put my hands down and Rikki lands on the safety floor of grass. But her eyelids fall down and she also. Unconscious. Does everybody has to be unconscious? I feel anger coming up. I can't stand it anymore: I'm going to show that vampires that I'm not weak. On the contrary: I'm strong with my powers. I step towards the middle of the battlefield, waiting for a cold-one to bite me. And than I see someone: Rosalie.


	10. Love is a battlefield

_**I hope that the story reads well. I know that it's a short one, but that's just to keep the excitement. I already know that there's coming a sequel. How is it called? I can't tell you.**_

_**Please people. Don't be scared to write reviews. I love reviews. I can be better than. So help me with promising or other reviews.**_

_**For the rest: I'm thinking to write an iCarly Fanfic.**_

_**Good luck with the reading.**_

_Bella Swan_

I place my hands towards that blond girl. She gives a weird look at me. The snake goes to Rosalie. That last one looks at the hole that is in her stomach. She looks up and growls. I send another snake to her and the leech jumps away. She jumps from tree to tree. Than is she standing right in front of me.

'I don't want to kill you, Rosalie.' I said that with the most honesty from my heart. I really don't want to kill her.

'I wish that we could say the same thing.'

My hands send another snake to her and it hits her crucial. She flies away and lands on a tree. Rosalie survives but the tree doesn't. Rosalie gets up, but...

What's that? That big black thing. Isn't that Sam?

Suddenly I hear chains rattling. I realize that Rosalie is gone to. I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I didn't love her. I mean, she hated me. But I wasn't with Edward anymore so why? Was she jealous because she died? Or was she jealous for what I have? My love, my father, my mother, my friends,... I open my eyes but I see the pieces of Rosalie are going back together. My hands are going up and are pointing towards the gray sky. Lighting sets the blondie on fire. Rosalie is gone. For good.

'Well, well, well,' I hear someone saying.

I turn around and look straight in the eyes of Jane.

'We didn't know that. That's really great Isabella. To bad that you're going to die.'

Oh! But I won't let that happen. On the contrary.

'That's what you think!' I yell at her. Her eyes are frustrated now. Jane attacks but I can deceive her. She runs back to me. But I put my hands up and the wind blows her almost away. I give another movement and the wind blows her up in the sky and she lands with a big WHAM on the ground. A whole cloud of sand comes up from the place where she landed and I can't see a thing. But than I see blond hair and black cotes. That hair is totally destroyed and she smile on that angel-face is gone. But than it's back: she uses her gift. Don't she remember? It doesn't work on me. I send lighting to her and I just know it: Jane is history. Thank god!

I look around at the grassland: almost everyone is gone chasing the runaways. I hear the chains again. I wonder if anyone saw me doing my magical stuff.

Probably not.

I look around again and now notice my mermaid friends.

I run and run and lay them beside me. I try to wake them up.

'Hay, Bella!'

**Who's that person who's yelling at Bella? You'll read it in the next chapter. I think that there are probably 2 or three chapters left. Then I'll beginning writing the sequel for this story it's called: I'm a weremaid. I hope that your excited now.**

**Reviews are welcome. I say it over and over. No, wait that's not right: I write it over and over.**


	11. It Must Have Been Love

You've gotta be kidding me? Is he really gonna battling me. So much for his big love for me. How could I be so stupid that I've stayed with him for so many months? What was I thinking. I mean, he didn't really loved. The only thing he wanted was my blood. How did I stayed with him? I know it: It must have been love. But now...

The only thing I feel now is hate, anger, furiously and...and... I can't think of another word that describes my feeling. Maybe is hurt a word. I'm hurt that he want to kill me.

I put my hands up. A snake flies towards the leech. It hits him in the face which falls of. Iew! That's so creepy.

He places his head back on his shoulders and give a angry look at me.

I send another snake but he avoids it.

I let water, from the puddle next to him, crossing his way to me. When he steps in, I give another movement with my hands. He stands frozen in the puddle. That's probably because I froze the water.

Now I really like my powers. I give a movement to the sky and thunder is coming up. That obscures the lightning. I'll hit him and then he'll burn. Like he's in hell. My biting? Pffff! In your dreams. And in my nightmares.

Lightning comes out of the sky and I replace my hands towards my first great love, now my first great enemie.

When the lightning hits the place where I last saw him, I hear a crack. Smoke comes up. When it's gone, I look. But...

He's gone! How is that even possible? Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands picking me up. Than I feel wind blowing me almost away. I dare to look down and see Edward. In my eyes is it now Edwart.

The wind stops and I open my eyes again. I closed them when I looked dawn at Edward. I see the sea. Are we really standing on a cliff? But...there are only cliffs in La Push. Are we on the property of the werewolves? He's challenging Jacob. Oh, that filty leech!

He places my head a little to the right and holds it their. Than I hear him say: 'I've waited so long for this.' I feel that he's coming closer to me. Closer to my neck. Closer to a soft spot.

I'm hoping that Jacob comes to rescue me, but were not in a fairytale. It's more like a horror story.

I'm not so helpless like Snowwhite ore Sleeping Beauty. I put my hands up. Wind comes up and my hands are going up. Edward flies commensurate with my hands up in the air. I hold him their, but suddenly: Eureka! I turn myself slowly. My face is pointing towards the sea and Edward is hanging above it. I let my hands down. Edward falls down with an inexperienced speed.

I run to the side and see if Edward is dead or not. I hope he is. But my eyes fly to the beach and see him running onto the cliff. Were can I hide? What can I do? Within ten seconds is he here. Water drops are falling on my skin.

I let a wind from power 7 coming up and my first love flies away.

I jump from the cliff. The wind is blowing my hair up.

Brrrrrrrr: my first touch with the cold water.

I open my eyes and swim towards the sky. When my head is above the water, I dive and swim towards the coast: First Beach. So the island, the moonpool actually, must be here.

I dry my tail when I'm out of the water. I see that Edward is coming down. But than I get an idea.

I push myself that I must go back in the water. When I'm deep enough, I turn around. My tail comes a little bit above the water.

Edward looks surprised. He didn't knew, he didn't knew at all.

He runs into the water. I don't see him shaking from the cold. That's probably because he's cold to. Maybe colder.

I put my hands towards him and he freezes.

My head is going under the water and I give a slam with my tail. Within ten seconds am I on the shore. I place my hands above my tail. Steam is coming from the scales.

When I'm dried, I look up to see that Edward breaks the ice. I turn around to run away and call...no: scream for help.

I breath but then Edward is standing right in front of me. He holds his head to the right and mine to the left.

I prepare myself. I have two options:

die

or

to be turned into a vampire-friend

I hope that it's two. I feel his pointy teeth on my skin. I close my eyes. The sound around me is gone.


	12. Break the ice

I open my eyes when I'm not feeling any pain. Or pointy teeth. I see a big wolf right in front of me: Jacob.

'Bella! Help me!' asks the once loved bloodsucker.

But I turn my head. He's dead to me. _And within five seconds he will be_.

I stop that tiny voice in my head from thinking of that, but it's the truth: Jacob bites his arms off. Than his legs. And then, something crucial, his blonde head. Every time that Jacob bites something of, I hear something like the breaking from ice.

I don't have to blink a tear. He's not the love of my life anymore. He just tried to suck all my blood (and probably life) out of me. But that didn't work out that well.

My hands make a last movement towards the sky. Lightning hits the body and his other parts.

Dark flames appear and I release just one thing: my first crush, my first true love is gone.

The wolf looks at me and then runs into the woods.

_Jacob Black_

I run into the shadow of the trees. I phase back and I think everything over and over. Did she really just killed her first "love"?

I can't believe she did that. Now I'm totally impressed. And a little excited to. And now that I've seen her so beautiful and strong and magical, I feel horny to.

Keep it under control, Jake. Keep it under control.

I put my shorts on while I'm saying those sentences over and over.

When I'm back at the beach, I see her still standing there.

The dark flames are gone and so is his body.

She is staring at the ocean and I stand right behind her. I clear my throat and she looks right in my eyes.

Her arms swing right around me and I think that this is the biggest hug I've ever had.

_Bella Swan_

My hands are around him. What if I seduce him now? I'm not letting him go right now.

But he struggles out. I'm feeling a little disappointment.

'Don't you worry, Bells. Everything will be fine. I promise.'

His voice calms me down.

'Everything worked out well; nobody is hurt.'

Silence interrupts our conversation.

'And Alice did well with Jasper.'

It reminds me of Jasper: he's gone to. But he was in the power of that Sarah! He can't...couldn't do anything about it.

'How is it with the others?' I ask.

'Well,' he begins while he gits his hand trough his black, short hair. 'Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and the Volturi didn't survive the battle.'

I look up at him and recap all of that: Jackson, the emotion controler, is gone; Rosalie, the cutest blond one from the Cullens, is gone; Emmet, the big bear, is gone and the Volturi, that filthy bloodsucker family, is gone to.

'Esmé and Carlisle are going to leave Forks.'

I'm again shocked. Are they going to leave? What about Alice than?

'Alice is going to stay with us. She excepted Josh, our new one. He did really well during the fight.'

I'm not so sure, but I love it that he understands me so much. How did he knew that I was worried about Alice? That's just a Jacob-thing.

He picks me up and runs to my house.

He let me down on the ground and I walk to the door with him.

I take my keys and look at him. I pull him close to me and kiss him with all the love I can.

My tongue is waiting for his. Finally, he reacts. His tongue licks my bottom lip and I let him in: with pleasure.

We stand their kissing for a while and when we stop, we both keep breathing and breathing.

_Me, the writer_

Sorry for the interruption but I'm cutting of the chapter here. The spicy details are in the next chapter.


	13. Eternal Flame

_Jacob Black_

I kissed her further and further. She let go of me and I let her go to. She looks at me with lusty eyes. Damn! She wants me to!

I want her also but I just can't force her.

She's playing with her keys. I think she wants to have it to.

Damn... I just can't say the word.

Finally: she opens the door. She pulls me in and runs upstairs. I must follow her 'cause she winks at me.

I follow her and I see her stepping in her room.

When I also walk in, she lays on the bed. Her blouse is already on the chair. I see her black bra.

Oh! My ! God! Help me!

I jump on the bed: well in figure of speech.

She kisses my jaw, my neck, my chest, my abs, my belly button,... She gets lower and lower. She comes to the end of my pants. My eyes fly open.

I hear suddenly a door: 'Bella?'

Oh shit! Charlie!

'Shit,' she says. 'I forgot that he was coming back today. I was supposed to pick him up.'

She walks out of the door while dressing her up again and I follow her. Charlie sees us coming out of her bedroom.

'Where were you, Isabella Swan? I've waited their for an hour!'

'Sorry, dad.' She gives a "sorry-that-I-forgot-that-look" at me. 'Bud do you know it already, dad?'

I think that he got it all figured out already. A smile appears on his face.

'We were going to make plans to get a vacation.'

His smile disappears a little. Wait? Does Charlie wants me to have sex with his daughter? Wow! Cool dad!

'We'll talk about it by Billy's.'

She wants what? To do where? She pushes me out of the house and we'll almost run into her truck.

She gives me a little peck on my lips. But I feel her tongue robbing against my upper lip. I want to let her in, but she pulls away. I just can't wait.

After a couple of minutes, we arrive in La Push. We walk towards my house. My father comes out of it. Shit! When can we do this? I'm a little excited.

_Bella Swan_

I look up at my Jake when Billy comes out. I can't think of another place to euhm... talking about our vacation.

Then something hit me: the moonpool. I give a smile at Billy and he smiles back.

I pull Jake with me towards First Beach. I run into the sea when we get their.

After ten seconds, I change. I wave at Jake and yell that he must rent a boat or something and come to the moonpool.

'How?'

'Just look for that waterfall!'

I dive and give a slam with my tail. I swim and swim. I'm feeling so happy.

When I arrive their, I see the other mermaids.

'Well well, who have we here?' asks Emma.

'We thought that you never make it here,' says Bella.

I don't understand it: 'Huh?'

'Didn't you get my message?' asks Cleo.

'No, I didn't.'

'Stupid mobile phones!' is Rikki irritating herself.

I give them a look. 'Euhm, guys... Jake is going to be here and we were going to do SOMETHING.'

I think the girls understand because they give a happy and understanding look.

'Well, then we better get going then.'

I thank them and their heads are going under water. I hear the slams of their tails.

I get out of the water. I place my hands above my tail. Then I hear something...

'God, dammit! I hate slipping away!'

Jacob! I laugh a little about his slipping. I slipped also when I first got here.

My tail is gone. I stand up. My legs are trembling. So I'm nervous. Well, duh! I'm going to do it with a mighty, strong and handsome werewolf. I can feel his heat already. Or it's me blushing. I think that it's the last one 'cause when Jake walks in, he laughs a little.

I laugh back and I'm impressed that he made it in time. My lust isn't gone yet. On the contrary...

We sit down and he kisses my cheek. I turn my head and he kisses me full frontal on the lips. His tongue is now asking for entrance. I give my key.

It's incredible. I like this. I swing my legs around his waist so I actually sit on him. I can feel his hardness.

I'm still kissing him. I take off my blouse again.

After a while, I feel his hands at the back of me and he playing with my bra. I want him to play but not like that. I've waited long enough now.

I take my bra off. I feel his grin on my mouth. Than, he pulls back.

'Are you sure, Bells? Aren't we going to fast for you?'

I smile and kiss him: 'Nope!' And the p popped.

I took off his shorts and... 'Why do you were boxers?'

'Because I didn't want that I scared you,' he says with a big laugh. It makes me laugh to. But...

I take my pants of and I'm now in my panties. I wonder what he's going to say that it's black to.

He kisses my further but he begins in my neck. He goes lower and lower. I feel him first on my left breast. He places his lips on my nipple. I moan hard and that makes him smile to. I smile back and he goes lower.

Suddenly I feel his bottom lip right their. I moan louder than therefor. Oh God! He's good at this. I thought that it was his first time. His tongue slides against my girlhood.

The moaning comes from both of us now. I feel that he's going to be serious about this, he wants it to be good. It's also my first time. That stupid leech from before couldn't do that with me. And now that I'm with the love of my eternal life.

I just love it.

_Jacob Black_

I feel that she's serious to. She wants me, I'm sure of that. I want to get the condom, that I took before I got here, but: 'I'm on the pill, Jake.'

'Yeah, but I'm a werewolf: we're supposed to euhm... shoot right. If you know what I mean.'

She grins and looks at me: 'Yeah, I know what you mean.'

Then she takes of my boxers and look at my manhood with many shock.

'WOW!' She's doubting something. She wants to ask me something. I wonder if she's going to ask me.

'Does that grow also when you're becoming a werewolf?'

I'm blushing now, I can feel it. She laughs loud and pulls me closer. She puts the condom on me.

'You're ready, darling?'

'Yes, Jake. I'm ready for you.'

Than I get in her slowly. She moans of pleasure and pain, I think. Her nails are carving in my skin. I like it and I can't help a growl. I'm sure that we're the greatest couple ever.

The End!

Or is it so that there's a sequel coming up? Well, that is right: a sequel is coming up. What if Leah wants to be a mermaid to? What if she didn't see the extraordinary powers. What if someone returns? Would Bella and Jacob stick together? Or is it so that Leah and that mysterious one are going to separate them? You'll read it in the sequel: I'm a weremaid!

In the sequel will Lewis, Zane, Ash and Will appear. You can count on that.


End file.
